Always With You
by LetMeBeFree12
Summary: Desmond is going crazy, no one will help him. He thinks he's alone. What he seems to forgotten is that he's not alone, he knows someone, and this person knows him inside and out. Altair and Desmond family based fanfic.


**Summary: **Desmond is going crazy, no one will help him. He thinks he's alone. What he seems to have forgotten is that he's not alone, he knows someone, and this person knows him inside and out. Altair and Desmond family based fanfic. New Update! Desmond speaks to Ezio and Connor based on his troubles in Revelations and AC3.

**Disclaimer: **All the Assassin's creed games belong to Ubisoft; I own nothing, except my OC's.

**A/N: **Rated T for language. I think this will just be a one-shot... or maybe not. Yes this will have another couple of chapters added to it later on this week. Desmond speaks to both Connor and Ezio. Maybe even Haytham, it's just an idea.

Also, the next chapter to 'Maybe' will be updated to chapter 3 next week too. Sorry, for the long wait.

Thank you, and enjoy!

LMBF12 (LetMeBeFree12).

* * *

**Always with you**

**Desmond's POV:**

* * *

I held the Apple of Eden in my hands, its golden glow still shone. Lucy had told me it was my touch, I had the touch of both Altair and Ezio and so many others from the same bloodline. Altair's bloodline. This included Connor. But only four of us could make the Apple work to our will. Only Altair, Ezio, Connor and I could make it work. I thought it would be fine; nothing would happen to me; I had the knowledge of Altair and the skills of Ezio and Connor. I was a master Assassin. But I had cheated my way through, the animus had given me these skills, I had learned them over days, not years like so many others had too.

I felt alone. I felt guilty.

After some time I started to feel ill, this was normal. The animus had side effect of course, for example: you could suffer from dreams, nightmares, horrors, pains and other horrible things... but I just couldn't think of them right now, I was too tired to think. I just stood up and left the room with the Apple of Eden still in my hand. I locked the door behind me.

I passed Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca, I didn't say a word, and they all gave me worried looks because of it. I didn't need their sympathy. Another side effect I guess. Thinking you didn't need anyone else. But the truth was: I did. But it was still good to know that some people still cared, I thought they did anyway. I walked into my room and closed the door. I went over to the corner and just curled up into a ball, I just sat there. My eyes began watering over. I didn't blink, I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them, Altair, Ezio or even Connor. I knew everything about them, their lives; their childhoods. What they went though and I would just like to say that they were all so depressing and what they had gone though to get to where they had to be.

They went though hell and back and I had cheated my way though it all. I felt so weak at that point; I just thought I should lie down for a while. But I wouldn't fall asleep; there was a great chance that I wouldn't wake up again.

I was determined not to let the tears fall from my eyes, but the lump in my throat was protesting.

My fingers ran across the metal floor of the factory. I had nothing worth living for. My life was made up, I was an assassin and that's all I would be. A murderer, that's it, I had never killed anyone though, not like Altair or Ezio. I couldn't do it. What was the point of taking someone's life for revenge? Nothing would be gained. Altair had said it himself.

I let the tears fall now. I was fed up, no one was here to help me, and all Lucy cares about is getting me into top shape, Rebecca and Shaun... It was all about the Animus these days. Not about how I feel about it. I didn't get a say in the matter anymore. I feel so damn used!

I mean a couple of months ago I didn't even know this war existed and now I'm expected to save the world because I'm part of some bloodline?

I knew I was being used. I just didn't have the strength to care anymore. It's a pity, but I just hated what we do... what I was doing? I hated it all.

I just hated my life now; I had a normal life not too long ago. But now I just wished it would all end. All of it, but no one would let me, no one could. Yes I had the others, but I was dying inside. The bleeding effect was driving me insane. I looked up at the bed, maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt. So I go up and walked over to the bed that laid in the middle of the room. I curled up into a ball down on top of its cover and shut my eyes. I knew the risks but I was willing to take it. I didn't care I was just so damn tried. All I was asking for was a few hours, nothing more...

After a short while I fell asleep.

After what seemed like forever, my eyes opened, all I could see was darkness, I was in some kind of dark room. Shit! Where the hell was I? I looked around, nothing, not a sound. Nothing.

Shit!

I stood up, my head began to spin. I sat back down onto the dark floor but this time I brought my knees to my chin. The silence was horrible, deafening even. There was nobody here but me.

I then thought something strange, I asked for help.

_Altair, please if you can hear me, please I need your help. I don't know what to do, please! _My head screamed these words. But my mouth kept itself shut.

I closed my eyes; I just wanted all this to stop. All of it!

_Altair! Make it stop, please!_

For some strange reason I looked up, there was a light, just like the Apple made when I used it. But after a second it was gone. All hope gone. I stared to cry, I couldn't take this anymore...

"Don't cry, my child." I looked up in shock, there he was standing right in front of me. An aura of light shone around him. It was blinding...

"Altair, is that you?" He only nodded and gave me a soft smile. He was holding out his hand for me, I took it and thanked him. The smiled did not leave his face.

But as he spoke the smiled went.

"Why do you feel like this Desmond? You are an assassin, one of us. You are one of my greatest grandchild left on this earth. Why are you unhappy my child?" I looked at him, he wasn't young because the young Altair would never speak with such kindness or grace.

He looked like he was just in his late thirties. I answer him.

"All this, what I'm excepted to do. I just feel used, once I have done what needs to be done I won't be an assassin anymore. Everyone will move on..."

"I was born over nine-hundred years ago." He replied. "Have people forgotten me? No, you are just worried that the people around you will get hurt. You have a kind heart Desmond. But you need to let fate do it's will, nothing not even I could not stop fate. I was cursed with fate's plan. You are not. You are free, after this you will be remembered by the living and by the people you have lost. But Desmond you're kindness and your ability to stop and think before you act make you a true assassin." I looked at him, I guess he spoke the truth. "This bleeding effect is hard to handle, I know. But you need it. I know its hard my child but you, you are strong." He smiled.

"You remind me of my wife." I could tell it was some kind of joke, but I could also tell it was some kind of... never mind.

"I guess your right. How do I get your Apple then?" He eyes shone, with pity but also with trust and hope. I could tell unlike so many others that he believed in me. I was thankful for that.

"That's my boy." He replied, he sounded like a proud father once again, He had been a good father to his children once, but I guess none of them could see it back then. They just thought he was crazy, but he ended up being right in the end.

He explained that only a true assassin could get what he once owned, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any dangers. They were waiting for me.

After he finished talking to me, I thanked him.

"Good luck my child, and Desmond." I looked back at him. "Remember I'm always here when you need me." I did something that shocked us both, I hugged him. To my surprise he returned it.

"Thanks." I said as I left the embrace I heard him laugh a little and a smile at retuned to his face.

"Desmond?"

"Yeah?"

"Were family, I'm here for you when you need me, and so is Ezio. Connor also." I nodded. I'm guessing that was Altair's way of saying he loved me. "But I think it's time for you to wake up, don't you?" I gave him a strange look. "Goodbye Desmond."There was a bright light, and he disappeared.

I started to fall backwards, I was failing. I stared to scream thinking that was it. But then I heard a voice, it sounded like... Lucy?!

"Desmond, Desmond wake up!" I hit the floor.

I blotted up right and looked around trying to catch my breath. Then I saw Lucy sitting on the bed next to me.

"Desmond are you alright?!" She looked so worried. "You wouldn't wake up when Shan came to get you. You've been out for over six hours. I was so worried about you." She held me close.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I spoke to..." I stopped for some reason I knew Altair didn't want me to tell anyone about our little talk.

"Who did you talk to?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Just an old friend of mine, that's all." She smiled and left. She had said she was going to get me some coffee. I smiled to myself, I felt happy. Altair wasn't half bad like I had always thought he was. In his younger years maybe he made some mistakes. But he matured as he got older.

I think I needed to mature...

I looked down at my hands, I was still holding the Apple, for some reason I smiled at it and came to the conclusion that just maybe my family's bloodline might not be that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys, yeah, once again this chapter has been updated (spelling and grammar etc...) It needed to be done. I found a few mistakes so I read through the whole thing and found quite a few mistakes...

-_- I swear I checked through it a least three times before. But never mind. I'm sure it's fine now.

So... This is just a one-shot at the moment I might add another chapter later on, but I'm not sure just of yet. Please leave me a review. I do love them! :)

Hope you liked it and thank you for reading.

LMBF12 :)


End file.
